1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automated digital video editing system, and in particular to systems and methods for combining video advertising with just-in-time content for rapid distribution to mobile devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Broadcasters seeking to deliver video to mobile devices face many difficulties. Recent surveys found that 234 million Americans used mobile devices. However, only one out of three have access to the Internet. Furthermore, 2 out of 3 users cannot receive most videos. Barriers to entry include the fact that there are numerous carriers, devices, operating systems and features, so that a solution that works for one user may not work for another. Rather than the trend favoring interoperability, the situation is growing worse, due to competing technologies and loose compliance with industry standards.
In addition, combining advertising with content in the same format has traditionally been labor-intensive and has taken considerable time. Prior art methods have either presented breaking news, sports, traffic and weather without relevant advertising content, or else have combined the content with relevant advertising after a significant delay in time.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a comprehensive solution that can deliver video to mobile users regardless of carrier; make, model or type of mobile device; operating system or features; or type of mobile device plan, and to do so with an incorporation of relevant advertising in a timely fashion. Another object is to manage the statistics of such advertisements.